digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Cosmic Dragomon
Cosmic Dragomon is a mega level digimon. He has the capability to copy any attack thrown at him and amplify it with the power of space. Cosmic Dragomon is able to copy the attacks of all of the digidestined's digimon and amplify those attacks with the power of space. Cosmic Dragomon is even able to copy some of the attacks of the dark masters and amplify the attack. Cosmic Dragmon only has two attacks that are unique. The only two digimon that can defeat Cosmic Dragomon is Omnimon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Any other digimon that battles Cosmic Dragomon is de-digivolved down to their fresh stage after the battle. Attacks Pepper Breath: Fires Agumon's Pepper Breath from its mouth. Blue Blaster: Fires Gabumon's Blue Blaster from its mouth. Boom Bubble: Fires Patamon's Boom Bubble from its mouth. Super Shocker: Fires Tentomon's Super Shocker from its mouth. Lightning Paw: Changes it left hand into one of Gatomon's paws and uses Gatomon's Lightning Paw Giga Blaster: Fires Metal Greymon's Giga Blaster out of it's mouth. Giga Cannon: Fires Machinedramon's Giga Cannon out of it's mouth. River of Power: Fires Metal Seadramon's River of Power out of it's mouth. Crimson Lightning: Fires Myotismon's Crimson Lightning out of it's mouth. Total Annihilation: Lowers the power of Apoclymon's Total Annihilation and concentrates it into a blast at any digimon it is fighting. Nova Blast: Fires Greymon's Nova Blast from it's mouth. Terra Force: Fires War Greymon's Terra Force from it's mouth. Howling Blaster: Fires Garurumon's Howling Blaster from it's mouth. Wolf Claw: Changes its left arm into one of WereGarurumon's paws and attacks with it. Metal Wolf Claw: Fires Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw from it's mouth. Hand of Fate: Fires Angemon's Hand of Fate from it's mouth. Gate of Destiny: Changes its right hand into MagnaAngelmon's Excalibur sword and opens up MagnaAngelmon's Gate of Destiny. Celestial Arrow: Fires Angewomon's Celestial Arrow out of it's mouth. Electro Shocker: Fires Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker from it's mouth. Horn Buster: Changes it's left hand into MegaKabuterimon's horn and attacks it's opponent with it. Marching Fishes: Fires Gomamon's Marching Fishes out of it's mouth. Harpoon Torpedo: Fires Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo out of it's mouth. Vulcan's Hammer: Changes it's right hand into Zudamon's hammer and attacks it's opponent with it. Poison Ivy: Changes it's hand into Palmon's hands and attack using Palmon's Poison Ivy. Needle Spray: Fires Togemon's Needle Spray out of it's mouth. Flower Cannon: Fires Lilymon's Flower Cannon out of it's mouth. Spiral Twister: Fires Biyomon's Spiral Twister out of it's mouth. Meteor Wing: Attacks with Birdramon's Meteor Wing. Wing Blade: Attacks with Garudamon's Wing Blade. Vee-Headbutt: Attacks with Veemon's Vee-Headbutt. Fire Rocket: Fires Flamedramon Fire Rocket from it's mouth. Thunder Blast: Fires Raidramon's Thunder Blast from it's mouth. Magna Blaster: Fires Magnamon's Magna Blaster from it's mouth. Vee-Laser: Fires Exveemon's Vee-Laser from it's mouth. Desperado Blaster: Fires Palidramon's Desperado Blaster from it's mouth. Mega Crusher: Fires Imperialdramon Dragon Mode's Mega Crusher from it's mouth. Positron Laser: Fires Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Positron Laser from it's mouth. Omni Sword: Changes it's right hand into the Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's Omni Sword and attacks with it deleting any digimon that is hit with it. Feather Strike: Changes his left hand into the feather on top of Hawkmon's head and throws it like a boomerang. Tempest Wing: Attacks using Halsemon's Tempest Wing. Ninja Wind: Fires Shurimon's Ninja Wind out of it's mouth. Blast Rings: Attacks using Aquilamon Blast Rings. Astral Laser: Attacks using Silphymon's Astral Laser. Star Shower: Attacks using Pegasusmon's Star Shower. Cat's Eye Beam: Fires Nefertimon's Cat's Eye Beam from it's mouth. Scratch Beat: Attacks using Armadillomon's Scratch Beat. Gold Rush: Changes its left hand into one of Digmon's drills and fires it at the opponent. Submarine Attack: Fires Submarimon's Submarine Attack from it's mouth. Megaton Press: Attacks using Ankylomon's Megaton Press. Ice Blast: Fires Seadramon's Ice Blast from it's mouth. Bunny Blast: Attacks using Terriermon's Bunny Blast. Gargo Pellets: Fires Gargomon's Gargo Pellets from it's mouth. Rapid Fire: Fires Rapidmon's Rapid Fire from it's mouth. Transcendent Sword: Changes it's right hand into the "Grey Sword" and slashes it's opponent with it. Supreme Cannon: Changes its left hand into the "Garuru Cannon" and fires colossal energy balls at its opponent. Cosmic Flare: Fires a blast from it's mouth that looks like it is made out of space. Cosmic Destruction: Absorbs data from all over the world and digital world. It changes everything in the digital world except the ocean and land and digimon into data and absorbs it until its attack is either stopped or finished. A shield comes up around it that prevents any digimon from attacking Cosmic Dragomon until the attack is launched. De-digivolves all digimon in the digital world except the one it is fighting down to their Fresh level. After it has absorbed enough data it fires a giant beam of light that has enough power to destroy everything in every single dimension.